A Demon's Dinner Date
by DemonLover8115
Summary: Laxus invites Mirajane out to dinner to celebrate her victory over Jenny in day two's battle at the GMG. LaMi, hints at GaLe, Gruvia/Lyvia, and Jerza. Implied adult situation at the end.


**A short little Laxus x Mira oneshot... it's my first one dedicated to this ship and is practice for my big LaMi (btw- I love this shorthand even more since I learned what it could translate to in Spanish, lol) chapter coming up in A Little Push. This one is a long awaited story that I promised to my favorite Rogue on Mangafox- so hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Warning- hint at adult activities at the end, but I stopped myself before my mind took it's normal nosedive into the gutter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima (if I were him, I'd make this ship happen... Fairy Tail needs a power couple and who better than these two!)**

* * *

It was the end of the second tournament day, and the members of Fairy Tail's B team were leaving the stadium for their own nightly festivities, separating to find their own entertainment and companions for the night. Gajeel had taken off as soon as he spotted a flash of blue hair in the crowd, stealing Levy from her teammates for the night as he and Lily dragged her away. Juvia was next to run off, heading for Fairy Tail A team's Gray, only to be intercepted by an eager Lyon. Next was Jellal as he silently vanished, when no one could find Erza it was quite obvious where he was headed.

Only Laxus and Mira were left, the two mages walking silently through the halls in search of their own teammates. The tall blonde found himself following the younger mage a few feet in front of him, glancing down at her form from time to time as he contemplated something. As soon as they turned the corner into a wing leading towards the stands, the likely place their own friends were waiting, he found himself coming to a decision.

"Oi, Mira," Laxus grunted, gaining the take-over mage's attention as they stopped in the hall, her blue eyes looking up at him curiously as she waited for him to continue. "I was thinking; how 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your big win."

Obviously the white haired woman hadn't expected his sudden offer, her widened eyes and light blush clearly said as much. Laxus only watched her as she blinked, trying to process what he just said, before sending him her patented sweet smile and gentle nod of agreement.

"That sounds nice," Mira answered, turning back towards the stands where they were originally headed as she spoke, "let me just let Lisanna and Elfman know."

Back behind her Laxus grunted in agreement, following her as he failed to hold back the smug grin forming on his face. If he was one of her normal fanboys he would be jumping with joy at having just successfully gotten a date with their guild's cover girl, but he wasn't, so he stuck to the smile for as long as she wasn't looking at him.

After letting her family and his friends know their plans for the night, both ignoring Elfman and Freed's loud protests, and the sly grins of Evergreen, Bixlow, and Lisanna, the pair headed out into Crocus to find a suitable restaurant for their celebratory dinner. It didn't take long before they found the perfect place- a small pub with a far quieter atmosphere than they normally got with their guild.

Once their food was ordered, Laxus turned his attention onto the gorgeous woman opposite him, grinning at her as he leaned his arms on the table.

"I gotta say; that was quite the battle you had."

"Hmmm, you think?" Mira teasingly asked, smiling as her light blush returned. The woman leaned slightly on the table herself, bringing her face a little closer to her companion's, as if what she was going to say next was a secret. "I had a feeling she had set up our battle to begin with, it's her own fault for underestimating me in that last round."

"Ya don't say? Well, you definitely showed her why they call you Demon Mirajane. Personally the last round shouldn't have been necessary; you didn't disappoint me once in all the previous ones."

The elder Strauss giggled at him before sending him a deceptively innocent expression, "still as lewd as ever, Laxus. You were probably hoping I'd lose that last round with the bet in place."

"You forget who yer talking to, Mira," he snorted, leaning back in his chair as he put his arms behind his head, sending her his smug grin once again. "All that matters to me is seeing Fairy Tail on top; I don't want to see us lose no matter what may come out of it."

He leaned back in again after she raised her eyebrow in question, teasingly doubting his words. Laxus chuckled at her as he leveled his gaze with her own, his face only a few inches from hers as he continued his explanation quietly, ensuring that the next words only made it to her ears.

"I'd much rather see you naked in my bed; not in some magazine spread."

As a bright red blush erupted on her face, the lightning mage leaned back again, laughing at her embarrassment. Before she could possibly get angry at his blatant suggestion their food came, forcing them to save anymore discussion on the matter for later.

After finishing their meals, the pair left the pub, Mira not speaking a word to the older man as they walked back to the hotel. As he walked beside her, Laxus let his eyes drift down to her, frowning as she appeared to be deep in thought, yet still hiding any hint of what she was feeling with a stoic expression. He let out a sigh of frustration at her obvious discomfort, mentally kicking himself for being so bold, yet at the same time not really regretting what he said.

His long exhale was enough to catch the woman's attention again, causing her to look up at his face with a confused frown marring her own.

"Listen, if it makes you feel better, just forget I even said anything," he grunted, uncharacteristically caring about her state of mind.

Mira was once again surprised by him, staring at him wide eyed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, as she stopped walking on the deserted street to face him completely.

"Hmmm, I… I don't really mind what you said," she confessed quietly, gaining a grunt of surprise from the tall blonde as she spoke, "I mean, that's how you've always been, in a way I was already expecting it. It's just that… it's been awhile since I've seen you like this… still cocky and perverted… but relaxed and nonchalant about it."

"Well," Laxus started unsurely, turning away from her as he rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment, "I had a lot of time to think about things."

Mira's giggle brought his attention back down to her, allowing his stunned face to freeze at the sight of her bright smile and happy aura. The young woman surprised him more by grabbing his hand, squeezing it between her own as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad to have you back, Laxus."

As the shock wore off, he let himself smirk at her, his hand tightening around hers as he pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad to see you back, too, Demon Mirajane." He couldn't help but chuckle as she blushed again after he left a surprisingly soft kiss just below her ear. She may not be the same wild teenager she was before, but he couldn't help but love seeing her once again at her full potential. She was truly a terrifying woman because of her strength and beauty, and her innocent and sweet attitude only served to make her even more frightening when angry.

Turning to once again walk towards their hotel, Laxus smirked again as Mira allowed herself to be pulled along, his hand having not relinquished its hold on hers. Once back he walked with her to their team room, moving to open the door and let them in to wind down and relax for the night. Before he could push the door open, though, he was stopped by Mira pulling him back to face her again. He watched her, quite confused, as she blushed madly at him before giving him the shock of his lifetime.

The white haired woman reached her arms up, wrapping them around his thick neck to pull his face down to her own. In an aggressive move she captured his mouth, moaning as he quickly returned the sudden kiss without any thought, tasting her completely as their tongues danced together.

As their passion escalated, Laxus found himself pushing the slender woman against the door, moving his mouth to trail kisses along her neck while his hands worshiped every curve she had. He groaned into her skin as she tugged on his hair, her arms pulling him even closer as she enjoyed his attentions.

"Laxus," she moaned quietly, panting slightly as she tried to say something, "we should have the room to ourselves tonight."

"Huh?" He grunted back, not bothering to stop nibbling on her collarbone as he sought an explanation.

"Gajeel…" she started, pausing to moan as one of his hands massaged a particularly sensitive spot on her side, "Gajeel should be with Levy… Juvia with Gray… or Lyon… depends on what happened tonight."

"And Mystogan?" He asked softly, pulling away to look at her heated eyes, finding the obvious answer that had him quickly pushing them through the door. "Right, got it… he's Mystogan…"

Without another word, Laxus slammed the door shut while leading the woman to the bed, practically tackling her to the surface as he quickly took advantage of the situation she had given him. Turns out she really didn't mind his bold declaration at dinner, and was more than willing to show him that night.

* * *

**Please reivew!**


End file.
